If only tonight
by Violet-Neko
Summary: Hao pays his twin a visit during the night. (It's twincest. As in HaoxYoh. As in...you think this is sick, you don't wanna read it, kaykay?)


This is for the people at Doumei ^-^ For there are not many Haoyoh fics around...sooooo~

* * *

Everyday I would be alone. Surrounded by people, even more alone than ever

So many adore me, yet so many more dislike me. More than anything they hate me. Too many people hate me. I was alone.

Does it hurt? I didn't know. I honestly didn't know. There were so many around me, that it I always thought it couldn't be loneliness. Afterall, I didn't get lonely. The great Asakura Hao doesn't crave the attention of others. Ha. For so long I would have scoffed at the idea. But now...now that you and me have spent time together.... now that I've been so close to you, and felt what it's like to be complete, I know I was lonely.

What a shock it is to find out you're falling for your pathetically good twin brother. What a laugh. I figure that if I'd wanted someone before, I'd just take him or her, regardless of if they cared or not. But Yoh...there's something about him that makes me want him to want me.

But can he? I must be his opposite. If we're too halves of a whole, I have everything he doesn't...and he.... he has everything that I don't.

Oh, Yoh.... But how could I tell you I'm fascinated by your purity and carefree smiles that you seem to hand out with no second thoughts?

Would you give us a second thought? Give me a second glance? Would you give me anything? Yourself? I'd give so much just to be alone with you for one night. I want to be close to you. To take in the sweet scent of your hair, and try to make you smile. If I could be the one to cause that angelic look.... just once.... just once.... I'd be so happy...

Look at me. Drowning in sappiness. And people have the nerve to call me evil. They'd laugh. At me and at themselves if they saw me now.

Who cares though? Not I. I promise, never to care. Only for you, my little brother. Only ever for you.

Hao placed his hand over his heart, after making his silent vow. His long silky hair flew about his shoulders as he shook his head, trying to clear it of all thoughts but Yoh. Yoh.... Hao had never experienced such strong feelings before. Every moment he wasn't with his twin, in body or in thought, it felt like little bits of him were breaking away.

It wasn't often this happened. Afterall, Hao couldn't keep his mind off Yoh. Yoh and that stupid brat, Ren. Hao had SEEN the way Ren looked at his brother. HIS brother, and his alone. He'd be damned if he let some little...little SLUT take Yoh from him. In Hao's mind, that's all Ren was. Him in his kinky outfits, showing way too much skin. Yoh didn't want him back...at least, that's what Hao thought. But that stupid boy...he could easily change Yoh's mind. All Ren had to do was pull the right strings and Bam. Yoh was his....

Hao brooded. Of course he didn't have a chance. Yoh had Anna, already with him, Ren trying to win him, and who knows how many other people had fallen in love with that cool, calm, but cute smile. If he could seduce Hao, the rest of the world would be trapped easily. How could one Shaman compete against the rest of them, and a race of pathetic humans? Yoh would take someone of his own calibre, of course. If only they could have one nice moment together.... just one, before they were pit against each other for the final time.... Hao would be happy.

Then again...where did moping get you? He wasn't the type of person to sit around and complain like this. Not usually. Not this time. Not when it was most important. With a sigh, Hao lifted himself from the sitting position, and stretched. A smirk flittered across his face. Of course. Yoh would be his. If not forever, just for tonight.

Yoh wasn't sure what had awoken him. It had to have been the feeling that someone else was here…

His eyes adjusted to the dark room. Indeed, there was the silhouette of another person. He squinted through the darkness. It was…

"Don't fear." Hao whispered. He smirked, though Yoh couldn't see. "I haven't come to hurt you."

Yoh's eyes narrowed "Do you want me to join you? Hao, you should already know that my answer is no."

A small laugh, almost delicate, rang in Yoh's ears "I do already know. Of course I do. You're such a stubborn little thing."

There was a silence between them.

"How's Ren?"

Yoh blinked in surprise, then sighed, "He won't join you either, Hao."

"Honestly, Yoh. Why do you have to keep trying to see through my words? Just answer me for a change."

"Ren's fine." Yoh said. He didn't want to let too much info on, no matter how harmless it was.

Hao didn't say anything for a while. "How's your relationship with Ren?" Yoh could hear the smirk dripping from Hao's voice.

"Relationship? We're still friends if that's what you mean."

"Friends?" Said Hao, "Or 'friends'?"

"Hao, what are you talking about? Is this an evil plot or something that you're carrying out?" Yoh looked at him suspiciously. 

"Ha. An evil plot of sorts." Said the stronger Shaman. He scooted closer to Yoh. "So, you and Ren are only friends?"

Yoh stared back, unblinking. He was obviously telling the complete truth. "Yeah."

"I think I know what he wants." Hao said, still smirking. His hand crept out and his fingers brushed Yoh's. The shorter haired twin blinked, but over looked it "What does Ren want? How would you know?" 

Hao's hand wrapped around Yoh's, holding it softly, but firmly. "The same thing that I want."

Yoh blinked "To be Shaman king?"

Hao almost sighed. Yoh was naïve at times. "That too…but not something. Someone."

"Someone?" Yoh said, still confused. Then his eyes cleared "Oh! You like the same person as Ren! Who is she?"

This comment was followed by another laugh from Hao. "She? Oh Yoh, that's so cute. You're so quick to jump to conclusions!"

"So it's a guy?" Yoh frowned "A guy who's a Shaman, that you and Ren know.... Do I know him?"

Hao smiled "Not as well as you might think." He said, twirling one of Yoh's bangs around his finger. The latter boy looked very uncomfortable. "So.... It's you?"

Hao stared blankly. "Me?"

"Yup. A male shaman who you and Ren know, and who I don't know as well as I might think." Said Yoh.

It took a moment for Hao to cotton on. "I'm not that narcissistic, Yoh." He sighed. Then a smile took his face. "Well.... He's sort of me.... but not exactly."

This time it was Yoh's turn to stare. "It's.... no, that can't be right Hao, you're playing with my head, aren't you?"

"Nope!" A sweet smile crossed the longer haired Shaman's face. He nuzzled Yoh's hand a little, before it was drawn away. "I...always thought it was obvious that Ren liked you."

Yoh blinked. "Hao, I'm not worried about Ren... It's you I'm worried about! That's.... That's incest, and you know it!"

Hao smiled "It's twincest.... hmm.... that word has a nice ring to it!" He grinned, the grin he commonly had on his face....

"Hao..." Yoh looked at him, a calculating expression set on his face. "Are you going to take this seriously? It's not everyday someone has their twin admit that they want them.... like that..." He broke off, a blush staining his cheeks, in an uncharacteristic way. Hao smirked "I'm already taking it seriously, little brother. I did come here to make you mine afterall."

"Hao..." Yoh said. It was just one simple word, but it conveyed everything he was feeling. Confusion, worry and maybe just the tiniest bit of caring.... Or was that just Hao hoping?

"Yoh." He said, "I know this is confusing, but let your dear brother have a little fun. We need to make up for lost time, right?" 

Hao could swear he saw a small smile tug at the corners of Yoh's mouth.

"Maybe we do Hao, but not in the way you're thinking, ne?"

"Hah." Hao smirked "Of course...but why not?" He ran his hand along Yoh's cheek. His brother didn't pull away, not even flinching. 

"Not scared, hmm?" He whispered. An actual smile spread across Yoh's face. "Of course not. Why would I be scared?"

Hao felt his heart melt. Yoh was so beautiful. Slowly, he reached towards his twin. Yoh didn't run. His smile remained firmly in place, as he was taken into Hao's arms and held. "You're warm...Niichan." He whispered, cuddling close. Hao smiled down at him. "So are you." He replied, placing a gentle kiss on his brother's cheek. "So are you." 

* * *

A/N: I just realised the words pit and put are very similar. When I wrote " pit against each other" I meant that. Pit meaning "To be put in opposition." Just wanted everyone to know I'm not a typomaniac. (Is that like....a real thing? )


End file.
